Acceptance
by Austin Whitaker
Summary: my life changed the day i met my destiny
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story here!**

I've got to say running sucks. But I can't really complain now. My new muscles were great; I just wish I would stop tripping over my tail. Let me guess, your wondering why I have a tail? Well, here's the thing: I'm a chimera, a humanoid animal. I'm a tiger chimera. I get it from my mom. She warned me this would happen, but I didn't think it was real! Using my new speed, I easily made it back home.

Thank god it was dark out! "Mom!" I shouted as I rushed through the door. I noticed our handyman's toolbox as I stepped through the living room. "In here honey." Mom called from the kitchen. "Why's Leo here?" I asked as I stopped at the doorway. I could see my mom at the table, but not Leo as our frig blocked my view. "He's here to take you to your cousins." She said. "The ones you once said were witches?" I asked. "Yes, they can help you." She said. "How? I'm a freak!" I shouted. I heard a chair scoot and heard Leo move to my Mom's side. "They can teach you to control the transformation." He said, unfazed by my appearance. "And what if they can't" I asked, looking away from him. "Then they can bind or strip the chimera in you." Leo said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Fine." I said, shrugging off his hand. "You'll need to leave now." Mom said, getting up. "I have something for you." She pulled a necklace with a red stone out of her pocket and put it on me. As soon as she put it on me, I changed back to being a normal human. After changing back, I went to my room and packed a few things. When I came back to the living room, Leo was ready and holding out his hand. "Hold on tight." He said. "Why?" I asked as I grabbed his hand. All Leo did was smile as we were surrounded in white lights.

When the lights when away, we were in the manor. The manor has been the home of my cousins their whole lives except the youngest one. I was only seven last time I was here. I dropped my stuff and sat on the couch as Leo got one of the girls. Getting restless, I get up and look around the living room. There's the old grandfather clock that looks like it's been through a lot. Over in the corner shelves are Leo and my cousin piper's wedding pictures. There's a little stand on the same shelf, but nothing on it. There's the picture of Piper, Phoebe, and my late cousin Prue together, although Piper and Phoebe looked like they were moved. Even if they are witches, I'm glad to see they still have a nice life.

I'm about to sit back down on the couch when Leo came in with Piper. "Hey." I said, giving her a hug. "Hey back." She said. Piper and Leo sat down and he explained everything to her. "Leo, what makes you think we can help?" She asked. "You guys are the only magical family he has." Leo said. "Why not his mom?" She asked. "Because when Grams was still around she had her make a power stripping potion, hopping that if she didn't have powers, they wouldn't be passed onto me." I said. Leo and Piper had confused looks on their faces. "What? Mom told me everything to me, I just didn't believe it." "Well Leo, if his transformation is caused by emotion, then it sounds like he needs a therapist, not a witch." Piper said. "Don't you get it Piper? He's not just a chimera, he's also a witch." Leo said, looking sternly at Piper. "How is that Possible?" She said. Leo looked at me. "Don't look at me. I didn't know that until you just said it." I remarked. He sighed, "One of Penny's husbands was a chimera. That makes you a witch and chimera." "Well, it's late and I'm going to have nightmares now. We don't have a spare room at the moment, so you're going to have to sleep on the couch." Piper said as she got up to get me some blankets." We'll see what we can do tomorrow." Leo said. Piper gave me a blanket and pillow. Her and Leo went upstairs and I turned off the lights.

**I've got to say that I'm sorry if this story sucks, I'm writing this on my own. if you think of anything that could help or you would like me to use or change anything, give me pm or a review. if you have spell you want to see used, put it on me, just put in the review or pm with what it says and what it does. i will try to answer any questions you have. until next time!**

**8/21/13 just spaced everything out and changed this to a crossover with Highschool dxd, still need  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal people wake to peace and quiet. Me, I wake up to yelling and explosions. Turns out that a demon had shimmered in and went after Paige. I instantly got up and Piper comes sliding down the hall from the dining room on her back. "What the hell is going on?" I asked, helping her up. "Upper level demon. Stay back here where it's safe." She said, going back. "But I can help!" I said. "No way, it's too dangerous." She said, leaving me.

I can't believe she left me back here. I could hear everything happening. Suddenly someone yells out in pain. "Paige!" Phoebe screams. I couldn't take it anymore and ran into the conservatory. As I run in, I see Paige on the floor, unconscious, and bleeding from the shoulder. Phoebe was holding her and Piper was shielding them. Leo was out on the floor near the kitchen door.

The demon had a grin on his face as he charged an energy ball. I did the only thing I could think of: I yanked my necklace off, transformed, and tackled him. "Stay away from them!" I said, getting ready to punch him in the face. Bringing his arm up, he hit me in the chest with an energy ball and I went flying into the couch in the living room. "No!" Phoebe yelled.

The demon turned his head to look at her. It gave me the time I needed to get up. I could feel a charge running the course of my arm letting it flow, a yellow energy ball formed in my hand. "Hey!" I yelled, getting his attention, "Two can play that game!" I let the energy ball fly. The demon was surprised at this and was too slow to dodge. It nailed him in the chest and he turned into a pile of ash.

"What did I tell you?!" Piper yelled at me. "I had to help. I heard Paige yell and I ran. I'm sorry" I said, hanging my head. "It's ok. You did what you thought was right and you saved us." Phoebe said. Paige then groaned in pain. "Paige!" we all said together. We rushed over to her. Piper went over to Leo to wake him up, but he wouldn't.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, holding Paige up. "I don't know. The hospital I guess" Piper said. "I'll get the car." Phoebe said, getting up. I suddenly felt that surge again, but it felt more gentle then the aggressive one I felt earlier. Holding my hand over her wound, I felt the surge leaving me and saw a blue light under my hand. Moving my hand the wound was gone.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked, looking at Paige's shoulder then back to me. "I don't know, I just put my hand over the wound and it just happened." I said, as Paige started to wake up. "What happened?" She asked. "Demon showed up, to you down, I kick his ass back to hell." I said, smiling as I helped her up." Nice look cuz." She said, hugging me." Not a problem." I said, hugging her back.

Then someone knocked at the front door. "What now?" Phoebe asked. She went to answer the door as I put my necklace back on. "Hello Phoebe." Said a woman who reminded me of a cat. "Hey Katrina, What brings you here?" asked Phoebe. "Just here to give James his familiar." Katrina said, holding a white cat. "His name is Shiro. He's going be something special to you." She said, giving the cat to me. Shiro yawned and curled up in my arms. " I must be going now. Bless it be." Katrina said as she left.

Things speedup after that. Phoebe and Paige left for their jobs. Leo woke up then orbed off to who knows where. Piper left to take care of the club she owns. Met the whilelighter from the future, Chris, and he really likes me for some reason. Soon I was left alone with Shiro in the living room. "What we do now?" I asked the cat. He jumped off my lap onto the floor and sat down. He meowed at me at as a glowing red circle with ruins in it appeared next to him. Out of the circle appears a short girl with silver hair in a school uniform. "Hello James Halliwell. I'm Koneko Toujo. I'm a devil servant here to bring to my master."


End file.
